Aime moi en retour
by Samana110
Summary: Fanfiction avec du lemon de Gohan et Videl. Attention, contenu mature pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Lemon à partir du chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan a toujours été sérieux, jeune enfant studieux qui étudiait à domicile, à la demande de sa mère. Etudier à la maison avait ses avantages, mais aussi ses inconvénients. En effet, le petit Son Gohan pouvait pleinement profiter de sa famille et de ses amis, et pouvait s'entraîner plus régulièrement avec son père; bien que sa mère limitait ses sorties… Mais le manque de contact extérieur n'était pas forcément bon pour son développement social et enfermait le petit garçon dans son étroit cocon familial et amical. De plus, les professeurs à domicile n'étaient pas le meilleur contact humain à espérer… Ainsi le garçon devint très intelligent mais se méfiait également des personnes extérieures, gardant toujours une certaine distance.

Le petit garçon avait cependant tout pour rêver ! Il avait une famille aimante, des amis toujours présents, et il était fort et intelligent. Sa mère et son père voyaient en lui un futur idéalisé, certainement pas de la même manière, mais ne nous égarons pas sur ce terrain glissant, craignant les rages de Chichi.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et le beau tableau de la "Vie de Gohan" fut obscurcie suite à l'arrivée de Cell… Il perdit une personne importante dans son coeur, son père ayant sacrifié sa vie pour protéger la Terre. Et puisqu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul, sa mère mit au monde un petit garçon nommé Goten. Son Goku avait laissait derrière lui une veuve et deux garçons, dont un qu'il ne pourra jamais tenir dans ses bras.

Bien que ses amis l'assuraient du contraire, Gohan se tenait comme responsable de la mort de son père. Il eut pendant longtemps des pensées sombres, s'isolant du monde et maltraitant son corps pour soulager sa conscience. Il endossa le rôle de grand frère en faisant de son mieux pour assurer une vie épanouie pour son petit frère, lui souhaitant la même enfance qu'il avait eût lui. Il aidait au mieux sa mère, ne la laissant jamais tomber, mais il ne pourra jamais remplacer son père.

Gohan mûrie pendant 6 années, gardant son rythme effréné entre gérer sa famille et étudier à domicile. Mais Chichi avait conscience que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il ne broyait plus du noir, cependant il ne profitait pas pleinement de sa vie. En tout cas, pas de la vie qu'elle espérait pour lui. Chichi s'arrangea alors avec Bulma, qui aidait activement le foyer depuis la disparition de Son Goku. Gohan n'eut pas de difficultés pour trouver une place dans un lycée, en vue de ses excellents résultats, et Bulma lui avait laissé un petit appartement non loin de son lycée. Chichi était heureuse de pouvoir offrir cette vie à son cher enfant ! Et Goten était plus âgé, elle saura gérer la maison sans l'aide constante de son fils aîné.

Gohan s'était installé dans son nouvel appartement, laissant sa famille seule. Cependant, il comptait leur rendre visite régulièrement, tous les jours s'il le pouvait ! Mais le petit appartement étroit et silencieux le ramenait à sa solitude.

Le premier jour d'école fut très stressant pour le jeune homme, il n'avait jamais étudié avec d'autres personnes et ignorait tout des comportements et codes sociaux. Cependant cette école mixte était renommée pour ses résultats aux examens. C'était un lycée très charmant, "classique", sans amphi, chaque classe ayant une salle attitrée. D'après Bulma, ce type de configuration aidait à l'insertion sociale. Gohan aurait donc une place où il pourra manger à la pause de midi et surtout étudier ! Heureusement pour lui, Bulma l'avait préparé à la vie d'étudiant, lui donnant le plus de détails possibles.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais commencer cette douce journée d'hiver en vous présentant un nouvel élève ! Son Gohan tu peux rentrer."ordonna le professeur. Le beau et grand jeune homme qu'était devenu Gohan s'avança face à la classe. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée, tout en noir, soft et cachant parfaitement ses muscles. Mais sa carrure en restait imposante, de ses larges épaules et de son torse naturellement bombé. Les étudiants le regardaient fixement et des petits chuchotements se firent entendre.

"Son Gohan a brillamment passé nos examens et je vous conseille vivement de prendre exemple sur lui. Soyez cependant agréable avec lui, il n'a connu que les cours à domicile donc je compte sur vous pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise." ajouta le professeur avec sourire. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ses professeurs à domicile, pensa Gohan.

"Tu peux t'installer à l'avant-dernière rangé près de la fenêtre, tu n'as pas de problème de vue ?" questionna le professeur poliment.

Gohan se contenta de secouer la tête comme réponse, trop timide pour prendre la parole.

"Bon dans ce cas, commençons le cours d'aujourd'hui ! La dernière fois nous nous étions arrêté à…" continua le professeur pendant que Gohan prenait place sur sa chaise. Il n'osait à peine lever les yeux, il ne regardait pas autour de lui et sa seule envie était de se faire tout petit, voire même devenir invisible. Gohan connaissait déjà ce cours sur le bout des doigts mais il avait eu plaisir à entendre le professeur expliquer à toute la classe. Pas d'énervement, pas de cris, pas de fouet, uniquement des paroles posées et calmes.

La matinée passa relativement vite, au grand plaisir de son estomac. Alors que Gohan rangeait sa table pour faire de la place pour son déjeuner, des étudiants s'approchèrent de lui. Gohan se redressa et se raidit immédiatement, voyant un attroupement d'élèves curieux autour de lui.

"Gohan c'est ça ?" "T'as quel âge ?" "Tu viens d'où ?" "Tu vas bien ?" une montagne de questions se bousculaient ce qui paniqua Gohan. Il se sentait pris au piège contre le mur de la classe, quand soudain une voix plus forte pris le dessus et coupa le vacarme.

"Arrêtez, vous l'étouffez !" une petite brune aux longues nattes et aux magnifiques yeux bleues éparpillait la foule avec politesse mais autorité. Elle portait élégamment sa tenue de lycéenne, tenue bleue foncée composée d'une jupe, d'une veste et d'une chemise blanche sous la veste. A la différence des autres filles de la classe, elle portait un legging sous sa jupe. "Il va se présenter mais laissez le respirer s'il vous plaît." ordonna-t-elle. Gohan trouvait étonnant qu'une aussi petite fille avait autant de niaque, mais il aimait ça !

Une fois le silence revenu, la petite lycéenne se tourna vers lui avec satisfaction.

"Je… Je m'appelle… Son-Son Gohan…" bégaya le jeune homme rouge de gêne. Ce qui étonna la classe, c'était sa voix plutôt grave et profonde, ce qui ne collait pas à l'image de l'élève timide. "J'ai 18 ans et… Je vous remercie de votre accueil." finit par dire timidement et poliment le jeune homme de sa voix clair et sexy, en vue des réactions de certaines filles. D'ailleurs leur hurlement hystérique alarma le saiyan. Mais il fut de nouveau surpris par la venue soudaine d'une blonde aux cheveux courts, beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

"Enchantée Gohan ! Je suis Eresa, l'amie de Videl." se présenta la fille en pointant la jolie brune du doigt.

'Alors elle s'appelle Videl…'pensa Gohan, ne retenant rien d'autre du discours.

"Dis, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?!" à cette question Gohan devint complètement rouge et la majorité des garçons s'écartèrent du groupe de dégoût.

"N-Non…" hésita Gohan, se demandant où il était tombé...

"Laisse le Eresa… Je doute que ce soit sa priorité dans la vie." s'amusa Videl qui vu juste ! "D'ailleurs, en tant que bonne déléguée, je tiens à t'informer Gohan que le lycée sollicite le nettoyage des salles par les élèves. On peut manger dans notre salle comme on le souhaite mais en échange la salle est nettoyée tous les soirs par un binôme d'élèves, en référence aux groupes notés sur une liste. Selon l'école, ça permet de développer le respect des locaux, et surtout la coalition dans la classe. Donc si tu as des questions, tu peux t'adresser à moi, c'est mon rôle de déléguée de classe."

"Ho je vois… Ça ne me pose aucun problème." répondu posément Gohan pour la première fois de la journée.

"Très bien, alors bon appétit !" fit la petite brune avec un grand sourire. "Viens Eresa, laisse le manger tranquillement !" ordonna Videl à son amie. Gohan les suivirent du regard et le brouillard de guerre disparut. Elles étaient installées juste à côté de lui, Eresa sur la dernière rangé, en diagonale de Gohan, et Videl était juste à droite du jeune homme. Elles mangeaient ensemble en parlant de choses et d'autres que Gohan pouvait très bien entendre avec son ouïe plus développée de saiyan.

"Il est mignon hein ?!" marmonna Eresa.

"Ça va…" répondu Videl d'un ton désinvolte.

"Ça va ?! Mais c'est une perle ! Il est beau, intelligent et il a l'air super gentil !"

"Mais il est aussi très timide." répliqua Videl.

"Et alors ? C'est sa première journée, laisse lui du temps !"

Gohan arrêta d'écouter la conversation, cela devenait beaucoup trop embarrassant, il sortit son gros repas et le dévora en silence.

Pendant trois mois, Gohan s'habitua à la classe, il bégayait toujours par moment mais il sentait qu'il se faisait accepter au sein de la communauté. Il avait appris à connaître Eresa, Videl et Sharpner, un mec blond avec un ego surdimensionné, mais au fond il n'était pas mauvais. Il avait appris que Videl n'était autre que la fille de ce charlatan Hercule Satan… Mais Videl n'était en rien coupable de son passé, donc il passait outre ce gros détail. Parfois, il lui arrivait de parler à la pause de midi avec d'autres étudiants, et certains lui demandaient même de l'aide de temps en temps. Il se sentait utile, appréciait et sa mère était très fière de lui. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose changeait dans sa vision des choses mais il ne savait pas encore quoi...

Un jour, Gohan se baladait dans les couloirs du lycée après une pause toilette. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'escalier, il surprit deux étudiants se faisant discret, en bas, sur le côté des escaliers. Il ne comprenait pas leurs ricanements, jusqu'à ce qu'il les vit regarder sous les jupes des filles qui passaient les escaliers.

"Hé !" leur cria Gohan, outré par leur comportement. Il commença à se diriger vers eux avec un air sérieux et ferme quand tout à coup, une petite brune se posa devant eux et les cramponna par le col.

"Je vais vous apprendre sales pervers !" hurla Videl en leur donnant chacun un coup de genou bien placé dans le nerf de leur cuisse.

Gohan ignora les hurlements de douleur (même s'il imaginait très bien leur douleur) et vit Videl se rapprocher de lui.

"Tu réagis trop lentement Son Gohan." le taquina Videl. Gohan se gratta l'arrière de la tête à sa réflexion, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné. "Tu retournes en cours avec moi ?" l'invita Videl.

Gohan la suivit sans objection, il appréciait sa présence, elle l'apaisait. Mais en même temps, il éprouvait plus de difficultés à parler avec cette fille, plutôt qu'avec les autres membres de la classe.

"Au fait Son Gohan ! Samedi prochain on fait une petite soirée chez moi avec Eresa, Sharpner et quelques autres élèves de la classe. C'est pour se détendre avant l'arrivée des examens. Tu es libre ?" demanda Videl joyeusement.

"Heu… Ou-Oui, il me semble."

"Dans ce cas, réserves cette soirée ! Crois-moi tu vas t'amuser. Tiens voilà mon adresse et mon numéro de portable si jamais tu l'as perdu."

Gohan ne pouvait se concentrer sur le cours, il tenait dans sa main le papier de Videl avec ses coordonnées. Il avait déjà son numéro mais ce petit bout de papier avait une étrange signification à ses yeux. Et plus que tout, c'était la première fois qu'il était invité à ce genre d'événement et ça l'inquiétait. Il avait pourtant regardé pas mal de films traitant de cela mais les fins étaient généralement… "surprenantes". Tous les films américains avaient pour finalité une scène de sexe entre des étudiants éméchés, ce qui rendaient souvent Gohan inconfortable devant de telles scènes.

Gohan retourna à la raison, il était en cours et devait être attentif ! Mais le cours ne parvenait pas à attirer son attention. Désespéré, il décida de gribouiller des choses sur son carnet pour donner l'impression de prendre des notes, mais surtout pour passer le temps. Des bonhommes, des étoiles, des ronds… Il écrivait et dessinait tout ce qui lui passé par la tête, dans le but de faire le vide dans son esprit; même s'il n'était pas doué pour le dessin. Il tourna son regard sur sa voisine, Videl était très concentrée sur le cours contrairement à lui. 'Elle est belle quand elle est concentrée…' rêva Gohan. Il se secoua la tête, surpris par ses pensées. Se retournant vers sa feuille, il s'étonna d'avoir écrit Videl avec un cœur, ainsi qu'un autre cœur, puis un autre cœur…

'Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?' pensa Gohan sans toucher à ses notes.'J'ai adoré cette fille dès le premier regard, mais y a-t-il plus ?' Soudain, tout s'éclaira autour de lui, depuis quelque temps il se trouvait changé ! Il se sentait bien, et en même temps embarrassé devant Videl, son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Gohan regarda de nouveau Videl, le plus discrètement possible, il avait toutes les raisons de l'aimer après tout. Une fille belle, avec un fort caractère mais qui a du cœur, c'était pas la meilleure élève de la classe mais elle était courageuse et avait des valeurs. Toutes ces qualités avaient conduit au respect de chaque individu, dont celui de Gohan.

Alors qu'il se faisait le plus discret possible, ses regards insistants n'échappèrent pas à une petite blonde un peu plus reculée : Eresa. Elle était déçu car Gohan avait refusé toutes ses avances jusqu'à présent, et maintenant il fixait son amie. Mais quelque part, elle se sentait heureuse pour Videl, elle avait un magnifique garçon à ses trousses et Eresa se fixa comme objectif de tout faire pour les attirer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A commencer par ce soir, pensa la blonde avec un petit sourire malicieux.

La pause déjeuner arriva très vite, Sharpner avait rapproché sa chaise et mangeait à la même table de Gohan tandis que les deux filles mangeaient sur leur table juste à côté.

"Alors mon pote ! Combien de bento vas-tu engloutir ce midi ?" s'amusa Sharpner avec un grand sourire. Gohan rigola avec légèreté à sa réflexion, avec Sharpner il était sûr de ne pas se prendre la tête, c'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui.

"Ça ne va pas Eresa ? Tu as une drôle de tête." s'interrogea Videl, ce qui détourna l'attention des garçons.

"J'ai mal au ventre depuis toute à l'heure et ça ne semble pas partir…" expliqua Eresa en se tenant le ventre et avec une grimace au visage.

"Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?"

"Non Videl, c'est inutile… C'est une mauvaise période c'est tout." marmonna Eresa à son amie pour être plus discrète.

"Tu vas tenir toute l'après-midi ?" s'inquiéta Videl, comprenant parfaitement de quel mal il s'agissait.

"Ça va aller, il ne reste que trois heures de cours. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider pour nettoyer la classe…" s'excusa Eresa.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, le plus important est que tu te reposes."

"Non je ne veux pas te laisser faire ça toute seule ! Je vais me faire remplacer." suggéra la blonde qui se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

"Je suis déjà pris ce soir !" se hâta Sharpner anticipant la question d'Eresa.

"J'allais pas te le demander de toute façon, sale macho !" s'énerva la blonde. "Gohan-kun, tu serais un amour ? Peux-tu me remplacer ce soir ? En échange je prendrai ta place quand ce sera ton tour."

"Bien sûr Eresa, ça ne me pose pas de problème." accepta le saiyan, n'ayant pas encore réalisé qu'il serait seul avec Videl…

"Merci ! Tu es adorable !" remercia Eresa, la bouche en cœur. 'Tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes…'pensa Eresa, continuant de simuler son mal de ventre.

La fin de la journée arriva relativement vite, Gohan rangeait ses affaires quand Eresa passa à côté de lui. "Merci encore Gohan, et amuse toi bien avec Videl ! A demain !" fit la blonde avec un clin d'œil et un sourire satisfait.

Gohan salua Sharpner de la main et laissa son sac sur sa table pour entamer le nettoyage. Muni de seaux et d'éponges, les deux étudiants commencèrent par nettoyer le tableau d'un bout à l'autre. Videl regarda le grand jeune homme à côté d'elle et brisa le silence.

"C'est pratique de nettoyer avec quelqu'un de grand." ricana Videl alors qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre le sommet du tableau, à moins de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

"Mais ça a des avantages à être petit aussi, en quelque sorte tu me complètes." Gohan stoppa sa phrase immédiatement, cette phrase avait une double sens trop évident à son goût.

"Voilà que le timide Son Gohan commence à flirter ?" taquina Videl comprenant qu'il ne pensait pas à ça. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, de peur de s'enfoncer davantage et rougissant de plus belle. "Tu sais Son Gohan, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te cerner." continua Videl en lavant toujours le tableau.

"C-Comment ça ?"

"Tu es intelligent, les filles de la classe craquent pour toi mais tu ne profites pas de tes atouts. Et surtout ton caractère timide est très aléatoire, tu peux parler avec n'importe qui, mais sans aucune raison tu peux te braquer d'un coup. A l'opposé, tu peux montrer un fort caractère comme ce matin où tu as voulu t'affirmer devant ces deux pervers. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas totalement sincère avec les gens."

'Je suis timide à cause de toi…'pensa Gohan, un peu vexé par ses propos. "Je ne suis pas... hypocrite avec vous Videl, je vous apprécie tous. J'ai juste pas l'habitude de sortir de mon petit environnement familial."

"C'est à cause de ta scolarité à domicile ?" demanda la petite brune avec une grande perspicacité.

"C'est surement une raison…"répondu Gohan dans un soufflement, fixant l'éponge dans sa main avec nostalgie et tristesse.

"Ça ne va pas Son Gohan ? Tu veux en parler ?" s'inquiéta Videl.

"Non tout va bien, je pensais c'est tout…" marmonna Gohan en détournant son visage de Videl.

"Tu es mauvais menteur, tu le sais ça ?" La réflexion de Videl inquiéta Gohan... 'Je me sens si exposé face à elle… J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre...' pensa Gohan, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un sujet de discussion pour le sortir de cette embuscade.

"Je ne suis pas stupide Son Gohan, je vois bien que tu fuis mon regard pour éviter cette discussion."

'Merde !' jura le saiyan, se maudissant d'avoir toujours raison. "C'est des problèmes familiaux, tu ne peux pas comprendre." expliqua Gohan dans une veine tentative de stopper la conversation. Pour éviter d'être davantage vulnérable à cette fille, il se tourna complètement, montrant son dos à Videl. Il affaissa tout son corps contre le tableau, comme pour se tenir.

Une main ferme vint se poser contre son bras, Videl se tenant juste derrière lui.

"Hé ! On a tous une famille et je pense être capable de comprendre ce que tu ressens. C'est plutôt toi qui ne comprendrait pas !" se sentie vexée Videl. "J'ai perdu ma mère ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tous les autres problèmes de famille sont misérables face à ça." Gohan se tourna lentement en entendant la voix triste de Videl, elle ne pleurait pas mais cachait sa détresse. "Mince, c'est pas un concours, je suis ridicule… Oublie ça !" se braqua aussitôt Videl à leur contact visuel.

"Si je comprends parfaitement…"poursuivit Gohan tristement. "J'ai perdu mon père." Il l'avait dit ! Il n'en revenait pas lui-même et mentionner son père ralluma une vive douleur dans son cœur. Gohan fuyait toujours le regard de la brune, il ne voulait pas craquer davantage.

"Je suis désolée Son Gohan, j'ai dû raviver des souvenirs douloureux." s'excusa Videl, baissant sa tête de honte. "En fin de compte, on est pas si différent sur ce point… Si tu veux en parler, je serai ravie de t'écouter."

"Continuons de nettoyer, je suis entrain de te faire perdre ton temps." se hâta Gohan, sentant la tristesse monter.

"Très bien Son Gohan, si tu préfères éviter le sujet… Mais saches que j'abandonne difficilement, surtout si c'est un ami dans le besoin." ajouta Videl avant de retourner à ses occupations.

La salle était enfin propre et Videl n'avait pas relancé de sujet douloureux. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger des banalités et Gohan ne ressentait plus de gène. Ils s'accompagnèrent jusqu'au portail du lycée où ils se quittèrent, partant chacun de son côté.

Ce soir là, le jeune saiyan ne put s'empêcher de manger chez sa mère, cherchant le réconfort de sa famille. Mais malgré cela, il eut du mal à s'endormir, le visage de son père le hantant…

Une semaine s'était écoulée après le moment passé en tête à tête avec Videl. Gohan ne cessait de penser à elle, désireux de se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus. Pour cette même raison, il avait hâte d'être samedi soir pour passer cette soirée avec elle. A la pause midi, Gohan était comme à son habitude, accompagné d'Eresa, de Sharpner et de Videl, discutant de chose et d'autres, mais principalement de la soirée en vue.

"Veux-tu qu'on emmène quelque chose Videl ?" demanda son amie.

"Non Eresa, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si avec toute la richesse de mon père je ne peux pas financer une petite soirée chez moi, je serais vraiment ridicule."

"Tu veux qu'on vienne plus tôt pour préparer avec toi des choses ?"

"Non, on va se faire quelque chose à la va-vite, des chips, des toasts, des tomates cerises, rien d'extravagant."

"Et tu crois que ça suffira à notre Grosse-Bouffe ?" s'amusa Sharpner en désignant Gohan.

"Je mangerai avant de venir, ne vous en faites pas pour moi." expliqua Gohan simplement, il avait l'habitude maintenant.

"Ho d'ailleurs Son Gohan je ne t'ai pas prévenu, tu dormiras sur place, à chaque soirée je prépare des chambres pour éviter les risques sur la route. Emmène juste tes affaires de toilettes et des affaires de rechange."

"Non ne te fatigue pas Videl, je ne bois pas. Et je n'habite pas trop loin"

"Ho que si tu vas boire ! Et je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi mon gars !" s'exclama Sharpner. "Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était tous les jours. Tu dois en profiter pendant qu'on est étudiant."

Gohan ne répliqua pas, inutile de faire entendre raison à son ami. Le jeune homme se leva d'un coup, une envie pressante le titillant.

"Je voulais pas te faire fuir mon pote ! Je plaisante." essaya de rattraper Sharpner, pensant qu'il avait vexé son ami trop réservé.

"Je vais juste aux toilettes, tu veux me la tenir ?" plaisanta le saiyan. Cette plaisanterie peu subtile étonna tant Gohan que ses amis. "Heu… Je veux dire, je- je reviens !"

Alors que Gohan était sorti de la pièce outré de sa réflexion, les trois adolescents se regardèrent, un peu choqué.

"C'est notre Gohan ça ?" demanda Eresa.

"Visiblement il est entrain de faire sortir son balai du cul !" rajouta Sharpner, très amusé de la situation.

"C'est toi qui à une mauvaise influence sur lui." gronda Videl.

"Tout de suite c'est ma faute… Bon moi aussi je vais pisser !" annonça Sharpner avec cette vulgarité qui lui appartenait. En se levant, il fit tomber accidentellement le sac de Gohan par terre, étalant ses cahiers de cours et sa trousse sous les chaises et tables.

"Bon sang fais attention Sharpner !" s'agaça Videl en ramassant les affaires à proximité. Elle prit un cahier de cours mais en le ramassant, un petit bout de papier tomba. Ce papier était celui qu'elle avait donné à Gohan avec ses coordonnées pour samedi, mais des cœurs étaient visibles. Videl sentit ses joues lui brûler le visage subitement, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle rangea le papier rapidement dans le cahier et le remis dans le sac au plus vite, en s'assurant de ne pas le faire tomber une nouvelle fois.

"Ça va Videl ? Tu es toute rouge ?" demanda Eresa à son amie, soupçonnant une maladie.

"Je-je vais bien." bégaya Videl.

"Tu vas pas te mettre à bégayer à ton tour, ça suffit de Gohan !" se moqua Sharpner en partant pour faire ses petites affaires. Une fois Sharpner partit, Videl se tourna vers Eresa.

"Son Gohan m'aime !" marmonna-t-elle, toujours ces joues enflées.

"Tu l'as découvert quand ?!" s'exclama Eresa.

"Parce que tu le savais ?" s'énerva Videl.

"Disons que Gohan n'est pas le roi de la discrétion… Pourquoi, il ne t'intéresse pas ?"

"J'ai pas dit ça…"

"Hooo, ma petite Videl chérie est amoureuse aussi ?" dit Eresa comme si elle s'adressait à un toutou.

"Arrête ça !" s'énerva Videl. "Je ne sais pas encore… Il est vrai qu'il est différent des autres garçons, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit de l'amour." se confia la brune trop troublée pour donner une réponse claire et précise.

"Je vais répondre pour toi alors. Tu as le béguin pour lui mais puisque c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive, tu ne sais pas quoi penser."

"Chut ! Eresa tais toi ! Il revient !" ordonna Videl voyant Gohan franchir de nouveau le seuil de la porte. Les filles firent mine de rien et Eresa repris un sujet de conversation pour mettre son amie en confiance. Sharpner revient également, et dès son retour le groupe reprit une ambiance normale, au grand bonheur de Videl.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan se préparait pour la soirée, il prit une douche, réordonna ses cheveux et opta pour une tenue très décontractée. Tout d'abord, il prit un tee-shirt blanc un peu trop moulant à son goût qu'il remplaça par un tee-shirt noir plus discret. Et il enfila un jean noir. 'Humm… C'est peut-être un peu trop noir.' pensa Gohan en se regardant. ' D'un autre côté, je suis mieux comme ça !'

Gohan sortit de son appartement avec un trois-quart (noir encore une fois) et voyant l'heure il avait le temps d'aller chez Videl à pieds, comme une personne "normale".

Il arriva enfin devant chez elle et découvrit cette "maison", ou plutôt un manoir… Le style ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Trop tape à l'œil, trop grand et surtout trop prétentieux… Il sonna à l'entrée de la grande demeure et fut accueilli par Videl avec un grand sourire. Mais ce sourire se fit timide en apercevant Gohan. "Wouaw Son Gohan, tu fais tellement plus mature dans cette tenue." constata Videl rougissant face à cet homme bien bâti.

"M-Merci Videl. Je n'ai pas fait d'effort vestimentaire pourtant."

"Entre ! Ne reste pas dehors."

En entrant, Gohan vit Eresa et Ben un garçon de la classe déjà installé autour d'une petite table basse bien garnie. Des escaliers montaient à sa droite, surement vers les chambres. Il posa son trois-quart à l'entrée avec ses chaussures et s'installa à la table en attendant les autres personnes. Sa tenue montrait plus sa musculature que sa tenue d'étudiant, au grand plaisir de la gente féminine autour de lui. Au point que Videl détournait souvent son regard vers son voisin de droite, il n'avait pas l'air que plus mature, il était aussi plus sexy.

La soirée battait son plein autour de la table, les alcools légers étant consommés mais Gohan restait avec son jus d'orange. Mais pas pour longtemps…

"On fait un jeu d'alcool ?" demanda très enthousiaste Sharpner. Et visiblement toute l'assemblée était partante.

"J'ai trouvé une très bonne application l'autre jour. Ça va vous plaire !" s'exclama Eresa, cherchant dans son portable. Pendant ce temps toutes les personnes se positionnèrent par terre, en cercle, au plus près de la table. Gohan suivit le mouvement des 9 autres étudiants, par mimétisme surement. "Alors je vais rentrer vos noms chacun votre tour et on n'aura qu'à suivre les règles. Videl tu joues ?" demanda la blonde.

"Pourquoi pas." acquiesça la brune avec un verre de punch à la main.

"Gohan ?"demanda-t-elle ensuite au jeune homme.

"Je veux bien essayer." se laissa tenter Gohan.

"Attention Gohan, ton jus d'orange tu dois le laisser de côté pour jouer ! Ou tu ajoutes de l'alcool dedans !" taquina Sharpner.

"Boire de l'alcool ? Mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool." s'inquiéta le saiyan.

"Alors tu ne joues pas !"

"Sharpner ne fais pas l'idiot. Il peut jouer sans alcool." s'énerva Videl.

"Non c'est bon Videl ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux bien jouer…" dit Gohan en tendant son verre à son ami blondinet "Après tout, les règles sont les règles."

'Je suis vraiment inconscient… Je ne sais même pas comment je réagis à l'alcool. Tant que je ne me transforme pas en super saiyan ou ne tue quelqu'un, ça devrait aller.' pensa Gohan regrettant déjà sa décision.

"Tout le monde a son verre ?" demanda Eresa, très enthousiaste. Un "oui" collectif s'éleva pendant que Gohan sentait son verre avec méfiance. Le jus d'orange était toujours là mais une odeur forte émanait.

"Tu m'as mis quoi Sharpner ?"

"Du rhum. T'inquiètes, tu vas aimer !"

"On fait le mode hot directement ou le mode soft pour commencer ?" demanda Eresa.

"On va peut-être commencer soft, histoire que l'alcool monte un peu au cerveau." conseilla Sharpner.

"Alors c'est partie ! La roue tourne et tombe sur Ben !" s'exclamait Eresa très amusée ! "Ben la roue a dit : boit deux gorgées ! Il faut bien commencer quelque part."

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans broncher.

"Suivant ! Sharpner, la roue dit : fais une bataille de pompes avec Videl. Le premier à faire 10 pompes à gagné. Le perdant bois trois gorgées"

"Trop facile !" provoqua Videl en se mettant en situation.

Comme l'avait annoncé, Videl fut la première à effectuer les 10 pompes, non loin suivi par Sharpner. Finalement ce jeu était très amusant pensa Gohan en voyant Sharpner avaler ses gorgées avec rancœur.

Eresa continua de suivre les règles affichées sur son portable, le nom Gohan ne sortant pas de la roue, jusqu'à… "Gohan ! La roue dit : fais une bataille de bras de fer avec Sharpner. Le perdant bois un cul sec."

"Alors là je vais pas perdre une deuxième fois !" déclara Sharpner. Il écarta des affaires sur la table pour laisser la place au duel. "Allez viens !" provoqua Sharpner déjà en position.

'Je dois y aller doucement, je risque de lui faire mal. Voir pire, lui casser le bras.' se préoccupait le saiyan. Il se plaça face à lui et ils attendirent le top d'Eresa. Les muscles du bras de Gohan étaient parfaitement bien tracés, de sa main musclée à ses épaules droites. C'était un plaisir pour les yeux, contrairement au bras de Sharpner qui était tracé plus grossièrement.

"Top !" cria Eresa et Sharpner chargea immédiatement, misant sur l'effet de surprise pour en finir très vite. Mais le bras de Gohan ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. S'ensuivi une scène très gênante où Sharpner forçait avec de magnifiques grimaces alors que Gohan ne semblait rencontrer aucune difficulté. Le saiyan se concentra alors pour coucher le bras de son ami en évitant de lui briser les os. La victoire écrasante de Gohan étonna tout le monde, ses bras musclés n'étaient pas de la gonflette ! Sharpner pleurait de déshonneur, il venait de perdre deux fois de suite… Il prit son cul-sec mais bouda un moment. Mais Gohan était fier de lui, il avait évité un cul-sec !

"A mon tour, la roue dit : J'ai déjà ! Les personnes qui ne l'ont pas fait, boivent cinq gorgées " expliqua Eresa.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Videl.

"En gros je dois dire quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait et si toi tu ne l'as pas fait, tu bois." La blonde se mit à réfléchir, souhaitant toucher le plus de personnes possible dans son carnage. "J'ai déjà fait un french kiss !" annonça Eresa.

"Tu sais Eresa, si personne ne boit, tu devras boire un cul-sec." expliqua Sharpner, trouvant le choix un peu trop simple. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il crut, il vit Videl prendre son verre devant elle. "Tu n'as jamais fait de french kiss Videl ?" taquina le blond. "Même Gohan en à déjà fait un !" constata-t-il ne voyant pas le saiyan prendre son verre.

"Hum… Au risque de passer pour un idiot mais… C'est quoi exactement un bisous français ?" demanda Gohan un peu embarrassé, traduisant maladroitement l'expression.

Sa question choqua Sharpner et les autres explosèrent de rire.

"Et t'es censé être un intello ?" s'exclama Sharpner. "Le french kiss c'est un baiser avec les langues ! Tu mets ta langue dans la bouche de la fille et tu joues avec sa langue."

Gohan ne comprit pas le principe. Dans sa tête, 'jouer avec sa langue" avec plutôt l'apparence du jeu du chat et de la souris. Et c'était pas un peu dégoûtant ?

"Peu importe ! Tu bois !" s'impatienta Sharpner.

Le bel homme prit son verre et prit une gorgée qu'il avala de travers.

"Ça va Son Gohan ?" s'inquiéta Videl, tapant dans son dos.

*KEUF * KEUF* "C'est fort ! Je me suis fait surprendre."

"Il te reste quatre gorgées Gohan-kun chéri." taquina Eresa. Il obéit et bois difficilement les autres gorgées.

"Tu vas souffrir toi…" s'amusa Ben en voyant les grimaces de Gohan.

Le jeu en mode soft continua encore un peu, et Gohan faisait très attention pour ne pas reprendre de verres, mais par moment le jeu s'acharnait sur lui...

"On passe en mode Hot ?" suggéra Eresa, sentant l'alcool monter au cerveau. Personne ne refusa, l'ambiance évoluant peu à peu. Gohan sentait aussi l'alcool monter, il souriait pour un rien et son corps semblait léger par rapport à sa tête qui pesait lourd. Il regarda Videl qui avait les joues rouges et son regard plus décontracté que d'habitude.

"La roue a désigné Eresa… Quoi déjà moi ? Et la roue dit : mords les fesses de ton voisin de gauche. Refus = 2 gorgées." Son voisin de gauche ? Ou du moins sa voisine, une autre fille de la classe. "Soyons joueur ! J'accepte le défi ! Et le jeu n'a pas précisé donc je peux la mordre à travers son jean !" s'amusa Eresa, qui commençait à balbutier sur certains mots. Gohan compris en voyant Eresa mordre les fesses de sa voisine, que le jeu était passé à un niveau au dessus et que ce genre de chose pouvait vite lui arriver. Il avait toujours l'option d'abandonner au pire…

"Suivant, Gohan !"

'Déjà ?' s'inquiéta le grand brun.

"La roue dit: lèche le cou de ta voisine de gauche. Refus = cul-sec." exclama Eresa, en mentant sur le cul-sec pour obliger Gohan à suivre le gage, car en effet sa voisine de gauche n'était autre que Videl...

"Un cul-sec ?!" Gohan n'avait encore pas avalé de cul-sec et son verre était fraîchement rempli… Il ne tiendrait jamais. Mais en même temps il avait envie de faire le gage… Lécher le cou de Videl... Cette pensée procura des frissons dans tout son corps.

"Allez Gohan, soit joueur comme moi !" insista Eresa, le voyant hésiter.

"Videl, ça te dérange ? Si oui je bois." demanda le saiyan à l'autre concernée. Cette dernière rougit à leur contact visuel. Elle ne pu prononcer de mots et se contenta de secouer sa tête négativement. 'Je peux ?!' s'étonna Gohan intérieurement.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, écartant délicatement une de ses nattes avec sa main. Il s'approcha de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que Videl sente son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle remarqua qu'il respirait très fort, chacun de ses souffles brûlant son cou. Elle s'impatientait… Gohan sentait son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête, et sa peau si proche de sa bouche, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle.

"Allez Gohan, portes tes couilles ! On a pas la nuit !" s'impatienta Sharpner, un peu alcoolisé aussi.

Ce fut le coup de pieds dans les fesses qu'il fallait pour Gohan, il sécha le cou de Videl, ce qui provoqua en elle un petit gémissement. Gohan laissa échapper un grognement de contentement en retour, ce que Videl remarqua. Le goût de sa peau était exquis, il en voulait plus ! Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas l'alcool qui montait au cerveau mais un désir ardant. Gohan se sépara rapidement de Videl, risquant de dégénérer…

Gohan retourna à sa place, respirant toujours trop fort. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive, il se résigna donc à boire une gorgée de son verre. Il devait éviter tout contact visuel avec sa voisine, de peur qu'elle lise en lui comme dans un livre et constate son envie. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qui venait de se passer qu'il n'entendit pas la suite des gages. Jusqu'à ce que le nom Videl ressortie, il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher à sa belle…

"Alors Videl, la roue dit: retire un vêtement à Eresa avec tes dents."

"D'accord." accepta Videl, non dérangée du gage concernant sa meilleure amie. Elle due retirer son haut et Eresa se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant tout le monde. Gohan ne regarda pas car il n'avait d'yeux que pour une autre, jusqu'à ce que la blonde remis son haut. Visiblement, son ivresse lui retirait toute pudeur.

"Tiens c'est à mon tour. Je dois choisir deux personnes et les obliger à faire une position sexuelle." Eresa savait parfaitement qui choisir… "Je choisis Gohan et Videl !"

Le cœur de Gohan fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il devait faire QUOI avec Videl ?!

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous restez habillé." taquina Eresa.

Cette fois-ci l'option du verre d'alcool semblait une solution inévitable pour Gohan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son verre, Eresa lui confisqua.

"Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça mon petit Gohan-kun. Alors je vais être gentille, je veux la position du Cavalier à la barre."

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Videl, très inquiète, alors que l'alcool enlevait toute envie de s'énerver.

"Je vais vous guider. D'abord, vous allez vous rapprocher !"

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent, tous les deux très gênés. Derrière eux, la petite assemblée s'amusait très bien en les regardant, ils avaient visiblement compris la petite manœuvre d'Eresa.

"Videl allonge toi sur le dos et laisse tes jambes ouvertes. Ça commence comme le missionnaire." La petite brune aux yeux bleues fut heureuse d'avoir mis un short et non une jupe ou une robe. Videl connaissait la position du missionnaire et préféra prendre les choses en main plutôt que se faire commander par Eresa.

"Gohan place toi là !" ordonna Videl, désignant l'espace entre ses jambes. Le saiyan n'opposa aucune résistance, si c'était elle qui lui demandait, alors ça lui convenait. A peine Gohan fut accroupi entre ses jambes que Videl enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Il fit un cri de surprise, basculant vers l'avant, trop proche du visage de Videl...

"Moi je veux le Cavalier à la barre !" se plaignait Eresa. "Donc Gohan prends ses jambes, places en une sous toi et l'autre tu la tiens contre ton corps. Dépêche toi, plus vite c'est fait et plus vite tu es libre."

Gohan prit son courage à deux mains, plaça les jambes comme il le fallait mais évitait tout contact trop rapproché. Tenir la jambe de Videl contre lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur ses belles cuisses, et surtout elles étaient super douces. Sa peau crème et son odeur sucrée lui donnait envie de lécher sa peau soyeuse, comme il l'avait fait avec son cou auparavant. Gohan devait se ressaisir, il avait conscience qu'une bosse grossissait dans son jean serré...

"C'est quoi ça Gohan ? Tu es trop loin !" ajouta Sharpner qui s'approcha et poussa le bassin de Gohan vers sa partenaire, ce qui permit à son érection de toucher la cuisse de Videl. Il grogna au contact mais se releva aussitôt après, laissant Videl au sol, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de sentir.

"MAIS T'ES TARÉ SHARPNER !" s'énerva Gohan d'une voix sèche et grave mais avec un visage rouge d'embarras, réalisant l'accident qui venait de se passer.

"On se calme Son Gohan !" intervenu Videl entre les deux hommes, se relevant hâtivement. "Je crois qu'on va en arrêter là… Il commence à se faire tard et on a tous un peu trop bu."

'Allez Videl, t'as pas drôle… On vient de commencer." se plaigna Eresa.

"Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'arrête…"

Les adolescents se remirent autour de la table comme si de rien n'était et se remis au jeu. Gohan regardait Videl s'écarter en emmenant des verres vides dans la cuisine non loin.

"Tu continues Gohan ?" demanda gentiment Sharpner, se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci.

"Je ne préfère pas… Je suis désolé." Gohan prit les bouteilles d'alcool vides sur la table et emmena les cadavres de bouteilles à la cuisine. Il y vit Videl concentrée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, semblant absorbée par les verres vides dans ses mains.

"Tu ne vas pas bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

Videl sursauta en entendant sa voix et se mit à rougir intensément.

"Non rien, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées."

Le saiyan souri bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. "Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, je me suis un peu emporté contre Sharpner."

"Non c'est normal, ils ont tous un peu bu, ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils font."

"Je t'avoue que moi aussi je ressens l'alcool…" rigola Gohan.

"Pourtant tu en as bu moins que moi…"

"Je vous avais prévenu, je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Il était temps que je m'arrête."

"Comment un gaillard comme toi peut-il succomber à l'alcool avant moi, une fille plus petite et plus légère que toi !" taquina Videl, amusée par le caractère absurde de la situation.

"Un gaillard ?" s'exclama le saiyan, plus surpris que relevant d'une question. Oups, Videl venait de se vendre toute seule, maintenant le gaillard risquait de comprendre qu'elle avait regardé son physique…

"D'habitude tu m'appelles le timide Gohan…" remarqua le jeune homme, content d'avoir un nouveau qualificatif plus glorieux.

"Quand je dis que tu es timide, ce n'est pas un reproche." se rattrapa Videl, ne voulant l'offenser. "Les hommes timides sont mignons." laissa échapper maladroitement. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, de honte d'avoir dit quelque chose de vrai sans pudeur… Son Gohan réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et trouva son comportement incroyablement attirant. Il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine, trouvant leur rapprochement de plus en plus confortable et intime. Il voulait se rapprocher encore plus d'elle…

"Au fait Son Gohan… J'aimerais te poser une question si ça ne te dérange pas." essaya la brune pour changer de sujet au plus vite !

"Ou-Oui ?" bégaya le jeune homme, sortant de sa transe.

"Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma proposition. Est-ce que tu éprouves une envie de te confier à moi, concernant ton père…" demanda Videl, retrouvant le courage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec un regard attendrissant. Gohan ne s'attendait pas à revenir sur ce sujet et son regard changea du tout au tout. Son visage gêné de passion et de tendresse, avait viré à un visage plein de détresse et de tristesse. Gohan tentait vainement de cacher ses émotions mais l'alcool enlevait toute inhibition. Videl comprit enfin en voyant le regard de son camarade qu'il avait beaucoup souffert et qu'il essayait qu'en bien que mal de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Gohan s'affaissa contre la table qui se trouvait derrière lui, sentant ses jambes fléchir dans le désespoir. Est-ce qu'il avait l'alcool triste ?

Videl relâcha le comptoir derrière elle et ressenti un profond besoin de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le consoler au mieux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ça, elle se refusait de le faire souffrir. Elle voulut entourer son corps avec ses bras, mais elle se stoppa, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas câlin, mais surtout ne savait pas consoler les gens comme Eresa avait le don de le faire… Elle se contenta de poser ses mains chaudes sur le torse de Gohan, rêvant de faire ceci pendant toute la soirée. Se sentant envahi d'une profonde tendresse, elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre la poitrine dur et écoutant calmement les battements de son cœur. Gohan avait repris ses esprits quand il sentit deux mains chaudes sur son torse et une tête posée légèrement dessus. Il regarda systématiquement en bas et vit la fille qu'il aimait sur son torse. A cette vision, il vira de plus belle au rouge et son cœur fit un bond brutal avant de s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle notifia le changement d'état brutal et n'osa redresser la tête, craignant de croiser son regard. Gohan ne bougeait pas, il mourait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'osait pas… Leur moment de tendresse se rompu brutalement quand des rires, pratiquement des cris, se fit retentir dans le salon juste à côté. Ils se rappelèrent avec tristesse qu'ils n'étaient pas seul…

"Je crois que je vais me coucher… L'alcool m'a fatigué." expliqua Videl, voulant s'écarter au plus vite du bel homme en face d'elle, craignant de perdre le contrôle. "Je te montre ta chambre ?" demanda calmement Videl, croisant enfin le regard du jeune homme, aussi dégoûté qu'elle d'avoir été interrompu. Videl entraîna Gohan avec elle, s'arrêtant devant le groupe d'élèves au passage.

"On va se coucher ! Vous vous souvenez de l'emplacement des chambres ?" tout le monde répondu à la positive, ne faisant pas attention au fait que Videl partait se coucher en compagnie de Gohan. "Ne traînez pas trop et n'abusez pas sur la boisson ! Je ne veux pas de coma-éthylique !" ordonna la jeune femme avec autorité comme à son habitude, même avec de l'alcool dans son sang.

Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers, mais Gohan ralentit brusquement, sentant sa tête tourner.

"Ça va ?" remarqua Videl.

"Je confirme, je ne supporte pas l'alcool."

"Viens vite te coucher alors." Videl montra une chambre non loin. "Tu as une petite salle de bain à disposition et le lit a des draps propres. Ma chambre est juste à côté donc si tu as un problème vient me voir…"

Gohan regardait attentivement Videl, il n'avait plus aucun filtre à cause de l'alcool et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec ses joues rouges.

"Alors bonne nuit Gohan." fit Videl avant de lui laisser un baiser sur la joue. Elle disparut dans sa chambre, laissant un Gohan planté au milieu du couloir.

'Elle vient de m'embrasser sur la joue ? Et elle m'a appelé Gohan et non Son Gohan, j'ai pas rêvé ! Kami, dites-moi que c'était pas un rêve.'

Gohan resta un moment au milieu du couloir avec son sac à la main, complètement figé, tiraillé de remords. Ils étaient pratiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il lui avait léché le cou sans qu'elle ne le repousse, et maintenant un baiser sur la joue... Et même avec tout ça il n'avait pas tenté sa chance ! Même pas capable de la prendre dans ses bras ? Le sang de saiyan ne fit qu'un tour, se sentant ridicule, impuissant et enragé de sa lâcheté. L'alcool et le désir montaient, il sentait sa tête perdre la raison, ne désirant qu'elle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à sa porte et avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, la petite brune se trouvait devant lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Gohan ?" demanda la brune avec ses cheveux détachés en le regardant la porte entrouverte.

'Elle m'a encore appelé Gohan. Et elle est si belle les cheveux détachés… C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça.'

"Je…" Gohan ne savait pas quoi dire, le regard de la belle brune le perturbait, son cœur s'emballait, ses lèvres le brûlaient, ses yeux continuaient de la regarder avec désir et confusion tandis qu'il perdait de nouveau le fil de sa respiration. Gohan s'affaissa tout à coup sur le bord de la porte par confusion, ce qui apeura Videl qui ouvrit en grand sa porte, posant ses mains sur son torse musclé de peur qu'il tombe violemment au sol. En sentant sa proximité et ses mains contre lui une nouvelle fois, Gohan s'empara de ses lèvres ne voulant échapper cette seconde chance, gardant sa main sur le cadre de la porte pour se soutenir.

Videl écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne s'écarta pas, ni le repoussa. Au contraire, elle balada ses mains posées sur son torse et enroula le cou de l'homme avec ses bras. Elle resserra son étreinte, rendant le baiser plus fougueux. En réponse, Gohan lâcha le cadre de la porte et son sac tombant lourdement au sol, puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Le baiser prit fin par manque d'air et leur regard se croisa de nouveau, le regard de Videl avait changé, son filtre avait disparu également. Elle le regardait avec tendresse et envie, tandis que ses joues étaient rouges vif. Gohan devenait fou, il referma violemment la porte derrière lui, ne contrôlant pas sa force, et se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres dans un grognement bruyant, caressant les cheveux longs soyeux d'une main, tandis que l'autre caressait le dos et le bas des reins de Videl. S'en était trop pour elle, tous ses sens étaient en éveille et elle ne pu contrôler un gémissement de plaisir au fond de sa gorge. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux et Videl se rappela brièvement du gage du french kiss, prête à prendre sa revanche ! Elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche et chatouilla les lèvres de Gohan avec sa langue, l'obligeant à ouvrir sa bouche. Le saiyan sentait sa langue s'introduire timidement, il pouvait savourer son excellent goût. Désireux de plus de saveur, il entra en contact avec sa langue, approfondissant leur baiser, le rendant plus langoureux. Ils étaient aux anges, les jeunes adultes sentait l'excitation monter, haletant de plus en plus, leur souffle chaud enflammant leur visage. Videl faufila ses mains douces sous le tee-shirt de Gohan, caressant ses abdominaux bien tracés, puis ses pecques. Elle fut surprise par un petit gémissement du jeune homme, provenant du fond de sa gorge. Il frémissait à son contact, son corps réagissant sous chaque caresse. Elle adorait ses petits gémissements honteux, mais elle adorait encore plus le contact de son corps, imaginant chaque courbe de ses muscles.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la nuque à cause de leur différence de taille, il cramponna ses hanche et la suréleva contre son corps sans difficulté. Videl enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du bel homme, rendant leur contact encore plus intime. Dans un mouvement de hanche, Videl frotta accidentellement la bosse de Gohan et sentit le corps tout entier de l'homme se raidir à ce contact. Il brisa vivement leur baiser et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire, étouffant un long soupire. Il embrassa le cou de sa belle avec passion, puis lécha cette peau qu'il avait précédemment goûté, il en mourait tellement d'envie… Cette férocité soudaine du jeune homme provoqua des petits gémissements de la part de Videl à son tour. Elle se sentait sous son emprise, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la mener à sa guise, elle devait reprendre le dessus sur son partenaire. Le "timide Gohan" n'aura pas le dernier mots sur elle ! Elle entreprit de retirer le tee-shirt de Gohan, elle voulait voir plus ! Il arrêta son emprise sur son cou et retira son haut en prenant soin de ne pas la lâcher avec toujours une main sur ses hanches. Le tee-shirt tomba à ses pieds et Videl contempla le corps qui était devant elle. Il était parfaitement tracé, chaque muscle bien apparent, mais remarqua également des petites cicatrices sur son corps qui semblaient dater. Gohan suivi son regard et la serra fort dans ses bras pour éviter toute question. Videl sentait son corps chaud contre le sien, elle profita de sa proximité avec le cou de Gohan pour se venger et lécher son cou, ainsi que son oreille. Il ne pouvait résister à tant de plaisir, il haleta bruyamment. Dans son instinct, il faufila sa main sous le haut ample de Videl, parcouru ses abdominaux et serra tendrement l'un de ses seins. Elle gémissait dans son cou, elle en voulait plus ! Elle se sépara de lui, satisfaite d'avoir laissé une belle marque de suçon et retira d'elle-même son haut, s'exposant en soutien-gorge à son partenaire. Gohan trouvait qu'elle cachait des bien beaux attributs, elle avait une poitrine généreuse cachée par un soutien-gorge noir très soft. Elle détacha également son soutien-gorge, découvrant ses seins au bonheur du saiyan. Elle cru l'entendre ronronner à sa vue mais elle sentait une certaine gêne en découvrant une partie de son corps nue. Elle embrassa de nouveau son partenaire pour oublier cette gêne, pendant que celui-ci s'avançait vers le lit. Il la tenait d'une main dans son dos pendant qu'il se penchait vers son lit, aidé de son autre main. Ce mouvement le fit utiliser ses abdominaux, au grand plaisir de Videl. Il la posa délicatement au bord du lit, ne brisant pas leur baiser. L'une de ses mains remonta contre l'un de ses seins laissé à l'abandon, caressant délicatement ses formes généreuses. Elle étouffa ses cris de plaisir dans leur baiser, cambrant légèrement son dos. Gohan voulait lui procurer plus de plaisir, il titilla un téton qui commençait à se durcir à son contact. Il brisa le baiser pour entendre les gémissement de son amante, embrassant les joues de Videl avec tendresse, puis son cou. Il se rapprocha enfin dangereusement de sa poitrine, reniflant ses formes, trouvant l'odeur douce et sucrée qu'il adorait.

"Videl…" respira tendrement le jeune homme comme dans un rêve. Entendre son nom avec un voix si rauque fit frissonner la jeune femme et sentit les lèvres de son partenaire sur son autre téton. Elle gémit à ses avalanches de sensation, durcissant ses tétons d'excitation. Ce qui était des baisers au début, se transforma en coup de langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne complètement son téton dans sa bouche. Elle gémissait, haletait et cambrait son corps à chaque vague de plaisir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Gohan et frotta son bassin contre son entrejambe. Il gémit, dévorant plus férocement son sein, son instinct de saiyan hurlant de plaisir. Elle échappa un plus fort gémissement suite à la fureur déclenchée sur son sein, mais elle continuait de se frotter à lui, sentant l'excitation monter à chaque frottement contre son intimité déjà humide. Gohan se raisonna enfin, brisa son emprise sur le sein et remontant vers le visage de Videl.

"Fais pas ça…"supplia le jeune homme haletant, avec ses yeux fous et son corps frissonnant à chaque mouvement. Mais malgré sa demande, Videl entra discrètement sa main entre le corps et le pantalon de Gohan et vint frotter son entrejambe. "Videl !" haleta le saiyan, lançant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Videl savait qu'après ça, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter mais son cœur avait pris le contrôle de sa conscience. Elle continua à caresser le membre en érection, le sentant bouger d'excitation à chaque frottement. Elle fut surprise de sentir une peau aussi douce et chaude entre ses doigts. Bien qu'au début le saiyan reculait légèrement le bassin, au fur et à mesure des caresses il se mit à remuer son bassin au rythme de la main de Videl. Il se sentait si bien… Mais il se sentait aussi trop à l'étroit, le jean le gênait; il détacha son bouton et sa fermeture avec urgence et libéra le gaillard de l'emprise du jean. Videl stoppa ses caresses et baissa le pantalon de son partenaire, l'obligeant à le retirer complètement. Gohan fut contrarié de cet arrêt soudain, de plus il n'avait pas détaché son pantalon pour cela, mais il ne voulait pas dire non à sa belle. Elle pouvait voir clairement la bosse de son caleçon, il avait lui aussi des atouts bien cachés qui apeura la brune. 'C'est trop… Ça va me faire mal.' pensa Videl retrouvant enfin la raison. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter, mais à ce rythme là…

Gohan vit le changement de situation de sa partenaire et s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

"Veux-tu arrêter ?" demanda le jeune homme à contre cœur, retrouvant la raison à son tour.

"Non." répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

"On va peut-être un peu trop vite…" paniqua le bel homme pratiquement nu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et s'en arrêter là, Videl fit une prise de lutte, de sorte à coucher Gohan à côté d'elle et se positionna sur lui. Il fut surpris par l'action et se laissa porter par la petite brune, possédant une grande agilité. Il était sur le dos en caleçon pendant que Videl était à califourchon au niveau de son bassin, encore vêtue de son short.

"Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie." Videl avait une voix trop sexy pour ses oreilles mais tremblait encore un peu. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses mains et embrassa simplement la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas la forcer et encore moins perdre son affection. Elle poussa brusquement le saiyan, l'obligeant à se recoucher sur le dos. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et faire face à ses envies. Elle enleva son short et sa culotte en même temps, mais cacha son intimité avec sa main, toujours au-dessus de Gohan. Bien qu'elle sentait toujours une gêne, elle prit une voix sensuelle, attisant l'envie de son amant.

"Je veux que tu me le dise…" taquina Videl au brun en caressant une nouvelle fois son entrejambe avec sa deuxième main. Gohan était impuissant, elle le tenait entre ses crocs, il la voulait entièrement pour lui.

"Je t'aime Videl…" haleta-t-il, se cramponnant aux deux belles cuisses qui l'entouraient. "Je veux être avec toi." refusant de garder plus de secrets entre eux.

Le cœur de Videl fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pourtant il lui avait dit je t'aime. Elle le savait mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche avait un effet encore plus dévastateur pour son cœur. Videl retira ses mains, se découvrant totalement à Gohan, tous deux se regardèrent rouges de passion et de tendresse. Gohan voyait pour la première fois l'intimité d'une femme et remarqua des fluides coulaient le long des cuisses de sa partenaire. Videl abaissa son caleçon et se mit en position au-dessus de lui. Gohan fut surpris en sentant l'intimité humide de sa partenaire, son instinct de saiyan lui suppliant de libérer toute sa soif d'un coup. Mais le jeune homme refoula ses envies profondes, ne voulant céder à ses envies bestiales. Il voulait rester doux et tendre avec la femme qu'il aimait.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle descendit lentement sur sa virilité et sentit une brûlure immense l'envahir alors que rien n'était encore rentré. Gohan vit sa partenaire trembler de douleur et sentit la résistance.

'Elle a mal !' s'affola le saiyan en se retrouvant en position assise. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras par automatisme et caressait son corps dans l'espoir de soulager sa douleur. Videl souffrait mais elle le voulait et ses attentions pleines de tendresse l'inciter à continuer, elle appuya donc plus fort et sentit le corps étranger la pénétrer lentement. Elle faisait de plus en plus de cris de douleur et planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Ses griffes lui faisaient mal mais il s'en fichait, elle pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait temps que sa douleur disparaisse. La pénétration se fit sur toute la longueur mais Videl sentait toujours la douleur et une profonde gêne. Gohan s'écarta pour la regarder en face, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître en caressant ses joues. Elle l'embrassa en réponse, le baiser était tendre et Gohan la resserra de nouveau contre lui.

"Si tu ne peux pas continuer, je comprendrais… Ne te fais pas plus mal. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait mal, je me serais arrêté avant..." Il l'entraîna avec lui dans sa descente, se remettant sur le dos et Videl au-dessus de lui, toujours dans ses bras. Videl appréciait sa voix douce et attentionnée. Elle était terriblement bien dans ses bras, oubliant pratiquement la douleur et la gêne en elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle voulait lui faire plaisir !

La jeune femme commença à remuer ses hanches doucement, sentant la douleur moins intense mais la gêne toujours présente. Gohan la resserra plus fortement contre lui, un frisson de plaisir le parcourant. Son corps se raidit dans un grognement animal.

"Arrête Videl… Tu as… mal…" fit Gohan avec difficulté, retenant au mieux ses gémissements. Videl adora sa réaction, elle voulait le voir rongé par le plaisir. Elle se dégagea enfin de son étreinte, se plaçant droite contre son membre excité, elle était suffisamment forte pour supporter la douleur. Elle leva alors ses hanches et redescendit soudainement. Le mouvement fut si sec et précis que l'hymen se brisa, faisant disparaître la gêne. Suite à la perte de l'obstacle, la pénétration se fit profonde. Videl lâcha sa jouissance, se redressant vers l'arrière et convulsant sur son amant. Il savait que ce n'était pas un hurlement de douleur et sentait sa partenaire se resserrer sur lui, procurant un plaisir indescriptible. Gohan ouvrit subitement les yeux.

'Du sang !' remarqua le saiyan. Pas une grande quantité mais quelques gouttes quand même.

"Videl je t'ai fais mal !" s'affola Gohan en lui montrant l'intersection entre son intimité et la base de sa verge.

"C'est normal imbécile !" taquina Videl avant de l'embrasser avec passion cette fois.

Elle se mit à bouger ses hanches, lentement, s'habituant à la sensation du plaisir. Gohan s'agrippa aux draps, les points serrés, les yeux fermés de plaisir; c'était trop pour lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aspirait. Videl gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, oubliant les autres personnes du manoir. Elle était avec lui et plus rien ne comptait. Elle commença à accélérer le rythme au grand plaisir de son amant, mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas. Le saiyan perdit le contrôle, comme si un instinct enfoui au fond de lui venait de se réveiller. Il attrapa les hanches de Videl et éleva son bassin pour offrir une pénétration plus profonde. La jeune femme rebondit et hurla de plaisir, elle venait de jouir une seconde fois. Gohan gémissait au même rythme qu'elle, ne stoppant pas ses coups de reins. Videl perdait la raison, chaque coup lui procurait une décharge dans tout son corps.

"Gohan !" gémissait Videl, répétant son nom plusieurs fois, de manière de plus en plus aigu. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir, la délivrance était proche. Il regrettait d'avoir accéléré les choses, se sentant misérable de finir aussi vite. Ses halètements étaient plus bruyants, ses gémissements devenaient plus forts, et Videl le sentait se durcir encore plus en elle. Les gémissements de Gohan ne laissaient pas la jeune femme indifférente, elle trouvait ça si sexy et mignon à la fois…

Gohan redressa le haut de son corps, assis sous son amante et s'agrippa aux douces fesses de Videl, remuant toujours ses hanches. Les vas-et-viens ne cessaient pas, toujours aussi intenses, Gohan admirant sa partenaire en extase, les yeux fermés par le plaisir. Soudain, il blottit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amante, cette vue avait précipité son excitation et donna un coup sec et profond. Videl eut une violent orgasme, contractant son corps jusqu'à ses orteils. Gohan étouffa son cri dans l'épaule et se déversa en elle, convulsant par moment.

Videl retrouvait peu à peu la raison, ils l'avaient fait !

"Gohan tu-" Videl fut coupée quand elle fut lancée sur le lit, Gohan au-dessus d'elle. Il était toujours dur et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter.

"Pardonne-moi Videl, mais j'en veux encore…" Il pénétra de nouveau son amante qui s'agrippa aux draps de plaisir. La première éjaculation du jeune homme rendait le passage encore plus glissant et l'aspirait encore plus intensément. Gohan se rappela la position qu'Eresa avait demandé, et il voulait la faire. Il se mit en position, plaçant une jambe devant lui. Il embrassa cette jambe si douce et adressa à sa partenaire un regard fou.

"Attends Gohan, je suis trop sensible encore- HA !" gémit Videl sentant les va-et-viens recommencer. Elle ne lâchait pas les draps, sentant son corps devenir fou. Gohan admirait son amante qui remuait ses hanches de plaisir, ses seins rebondissant au rythme des coups de rein et surtout son visage rouge de passion, un filet de salive échappant de la bouche de sa partenaire. Il ignorait sa précédente éjaculation qui sortait de l'intimité de la jeune femme à chaque va-et-vient profond, se répandant sur les draps du lit. Videl perdit le contrôle définitivement et se mit à hurler son nom.

"Ne t'arrête pas Gohan ! Encore ! Encore !" se resserrant de plus en plus, un nouvel orgasme arrivant. Gohan caressa son ventre sous son nombril, la préparant à sa deuxième éjaculation.

"Videl… Je t'aime !" il répéta cette phrase, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se libéra en elle. Videl sentit son intimité se remplir chaudement, s'abandonnant à cette sensation fortement agréable. Ils jouirent ensemble et Gohan s'écroula d'épuisement sur Videl. Cette fois c'était vraiment fini, le désir redescendit de son corps et Gohan se contenta de serrer sa précieuse contre lui, trouvant enfin le sommeil.

Gohan se réveilla difficilement, il avait la gorge sèche et sa tête lui tirait un peu. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux, découvrant la chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se redressa soudainement, cherchant Videl du regard. Il était toujours nu et était seul dans le lit.

'C'était un rêve ?' s'attrista-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un changement d'état au niveau de son entrejambe, il se sentait plus "léger" et il le sentait plus sensible également. 'Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais où est Videl ?'

Il se leva, constatant que ses affaires étaient toutes rangées sur la chaise du bureau, même son sac. En passant devant un miroir de Videl, il remarqua un gros suçon sur le côté de son cou, et des griffures dans son dos. Niveau preuve, il n'y avait pas mieux... Il enfila des vêtements propres même s'il n'avait toujours pas pris de douche. Le problème avec ses vêtements était qu'ils ne cachaient pas la marque au cou... Il sortit enfin de la chambre, décidé à confronter les remarques des autres, après tout il était trop heureux pour que son bonheur soit gâché. L'air frais chatouilla son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait chaud dans la chambre et qu'il sentait le sexe à plein nez... Mais ça des terriens ne le sentiraient pas. Il entendit des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussé, il prit son sac et descendit les escaliers. Avant d'atteindre la salle qui était la cuisine, il entendit la voix de Videl, celle d'Eresa, de Sharpner et de deux autres élèves.

"Alors ma petite Videl, c'était bon hier soir ?" taquina Eresa à son amie.

"Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Il s'est rien passé !" s'énervait Videl. Cette réflexion fit un pincement au cœur de Gohan.

"Je t'ai entendu Videl, ne le nie pas !" insista Eresa.

"Tu as dû rêver. Comme si Gohan Le Timide pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi osé." expliqua d'un air hautain.

'C'est pas possible…'pensa Gohan. 'Elle peut pas dire ça. Avait-elle honte de lui ?'

"Tu as méchante quand tu l'appelles comme ça." ronchonna Eresa.

"Je m'en fiche, il ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon." Il serra les poings de colère et s'avança dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, constatant son regard dur.

"Qui veut manger quelque chose avant de partir ? C'est pas que je vous chasse, mais mon père va bientôt rentrer." l'ignora Videl, se mettant à fouiller dans les placards.

"Alors c'est comme ça…" s'assombrit le saiyan mais on pouvait déceler toute sa détresse.

"Attends Gohan…" tenta Eresa pour adoucir les choses.

"Laisse moi !" ordonna Gohan en quittant la pièce de colère. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mit ses chaussures et prit son trois-quart, ne prenant pas la peine de l'enfiler. Il sortit immédiatement malgré la voix de Sharpner se rapprochant et lui demandant de rester. Il s'enfuit le plus vite possible vers une ruelle où il s'envola vers les seules personnes dont il avait besoin… Volant à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de sa mère, il se rappela les mots de Videl, ainsi que leur nuit. Une vive douleur le paralysa, le faisant perdre de l'altitude et l'obligeant à se poser dans une petite prairie isolée de tout.

"Pourquoi elle me fait ça !" explosa Gohan, frappant du poing sur le sol. "Le Timide Gohan hein ! Elle ne me connait même pas !"

La douleur devenait insoutenable, et il continuait à frapper le sol jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte s'écrasa sur le sol devant lui. Il s'arrêta de frapper, sentant quelque chose couler sur ses joues. Sa respiration s'arrêta, touchant du bout des doigts son visage d'une main tremblante d'hésitation. Toute cette douleur renfermée en lui explosa ! Il ressentit la même douleur, le même vide qu'il avait vécu à la mort de son père. Il reprit sa respiration difficilement, étouffant des sanglots en serrant ses dents de toutes ses forces. Il se cramponna les cheveux, arrachant certains, sentant son ki déborder. Il explosa dans un hurlement déchirant, se tenant la tête. Des fissures se furent tout autour de lui, la terre tremblait et des pierres volaient dans les airs.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la soirée, Chichi avait retrouvé son fils qui s'était jetait dans les bras de sa mère après avoir ouvert la porte. Il était détruit, il avait enlacé sa mère pour trouver le réconfort mais elle n'avait jamais su pour quelle raison. Mais son intuition de femme en avait une vague idée en raison des yeux rouges de son fils et de la trace d'un suçon dans son cou. Gohan ne se voyait pas expliquer à sa mère qu'il avait couché avec une fille qui l'avait rejeté, et Chichi ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il avait passé son dimanche dans la chambre de chez sa mère, couché, sans rien faire de plus. Il avait séché le lundi d'école sous l'autorisation de sa mère, mais ne lui avait pas permit de sécher davantage. Il avait donc repris les cours le lendemain.

Comme convenu Videl continuait à l'ignorer, et de son côté il s'isola du reste du monde. Il ne souriait à personne, il continuait à parler à Sharpner mais à chaque allusion à la soirée, Gohan quittait la salle. Sharpner essayait bien de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait. L'innocent et timide Gohan avait changé totalement d'attitude, il était devenu froid, calme et cela le rendait plus âgé. Les gens continuaient de lui parler mais évitez d'évoquer le nom de Videl, visiblement la rumeur s'était répandue très vite… Eresa lui parlait toujours aussi et il comprit très vite qu'elle essayait d'arranger les choses entre eux. Mais rien n'y faisait, Gohan ne voulait rien savoir !

Une semaine après la fameuse nuit, Eresa décida d'attaquer le cœur du problème : Videl.

"Faut qu'on parle !" fit la blonde avec un visage dur alors qu'elle et Videl étaient seules dans un coin de la cour. Ce visage surpris Videl, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie aussi sérieuse.

"Je t'écoute."

"Ce que tu as fais à Gohan, je trouve ça horrible !"

"De quoi tu te mêles ?" s'énerva Videl.

"Je me mêle que tu l'as changé ! Est-ce que tu l'as vu ! Il est méconnaissable !"

"Et bah peut-être qu'il a toujours été comme ça et qu'il jouait les intello coincés."

"Tu t'es entendu ?!" se choqua la blonde. "Dans ce cas toi, tu joues quel rôle ?"

"Je t'interdis de m'insulter !" menaça Videl. "Ce soir là j'avais bu, ok ?"

"Ne mets pas ça sur le dos de l'alcool ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais tu ne l'admets pas !"

"Ok c'est bon, j'en ai marre de cette discussion." fit Videl en commençant à s'éloigner.

"On n'a pas fini !" s'énerva Eresa en arrachant le bras de son amie. "De quoi tu as peur bon sang ! Tu étais sincère ce soir là, je t'ai entendu crier son nom."

"Arrêtes Eresa…" commença à trembler Videl. Elle voulait partir mais pour cela elle devait faire mal à son amie pour se libérer de son emprise. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle avait trop honte d'elle et de ses agissements fautifs.

"Je te connais Videl ! Tu n'aurais jamais couché avec un homme sans sentiment. C'est quoi ? Une question d'honneur ? De peur ? Dis le moi !" hurla la blonde, resserrant son emprise sur le bras de son amie.

"J'ai peur ! Voilà je l'ai dit, contente ?!" explosa Videl, serrant ses poings de colère.

Un silence s'ensuivit, Eresa adoucissant son regard et elle prit son amie dans les bras.

"Je n'aime pas les câlins…" protesta Videl, ne voulant pas avoir l'air faible.

"Je sais, mais je ne résiste pas. Maintenant dis moi ce qui t'effraie."

Videl savait qu'elle pouvait se confier, elle avait confiance en elle.

"Il m'aime mais je ne sais rien de lui… Il a l'air de me cacher tellement de choses." Videl pensait aux cicatrices sur le corps de Gohan, à son père décédé, et à ses émotions aléatoires. "Et je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer autant que lui, je risque de le blesser dans cette relation…"

"Je vois…" Eresa relâcha son amie, réalisant que la tempête était passée. "C'est normal d'avoir peur Videl mais tu l'aimes et lui il t'aime. Après vous avoir autant rapproché, je suis sûr qu'il te dira tout. Demande lui de sortir avec toi, arranges les choses avec lui et il pourra se confier. Ce soir va chez lui. J'ai demandé son adresse à Sharpner." Eresa donna un papier à Videl avec les coordonnées de l'appartement de Gohan. "Fais moi confiance."

Quand les cours furent terminés, Videl s'arrêta à un fast food, pris quatre menus et se dirigea vers l'adresse de Gohan. Trois menus n'étaient peut-être pas suffisant pour lui mais elle craignait d'avoir du mal à transporter tout ça jusqu'à chez lui sans tout faire tomber. En arrivant devant le grand bâtiment, Videl sentit la nervosité monter en elle. Et s'il ne voulait plus d'elle ?

Videl monta par les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de l'appartement de Gohan. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sonner, elle entendit des bruits étouffés de l'autre côté. Elle rapprocha son oreille et entendit les pleurs d'un homme.

Gohan s'était écroulé sur son canapé après les cours, craquant une nouvelle fois. Il était si fatigué… Il ne dormait presque plus, il mangeait moins, il était redevenu comme après la mort de son père. Videl avait réveillé un vide dans son cœur… Il avait un couteau posé sur la table en face de lui, ce même couteau qu'il regardait chaque soir… Il avait promit à sa mère de ne plus le faire, il l'avait promis… Mais il mourait d'envie de se mutiler les bras pour oublier sa douleur mentale.

'Je l'ai promis. Je l'ai promis.' se répéta Gohan, encore et encore. Il devait se changer les idées, avoir des pensées positives.

Puis Gohan se rappela les beaux jours, quand tout était simple avec Videl, jusqu'au jour où il a réalisé ses sentiments… Dans un moment de nostalgie, il reprit son sac de cours et sortit le papier qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce misérable petit bout de papier, décoré de ses sentiments pour elle, qu'il avait tant chouchouté. Et il avait tout gâché ! Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ?! Gohan ressentit une nouvelle vague de haine l'envahir.

"Si c'est ça l'amour, alors je n'en veux pas !" grogna le saiyan d'une voix déchirée et humide, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il serra le papier dans sa main qui s'enflamma suite à la libération d'une partie de son ki.

Dans sa faiblesse d'esprit, il ne réalisa pas la présence de Videl, pourtant située à dix mètres de lui. Le cœur de Videl se serra en entendant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle lui avait fait du mal et il ne voudrait surement plus jamais d'elle… De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvait une autre facette de Gohan, mais elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Tout était de sa faute. Videl s'éloigna de la porte, les sacs de nourriture à la main et retourna chez elle. Elle avait fui lâchement, elle se détestait…

Un mois s'écoula et les examens arrivaient à grande vitesse. Videl n'avait toujours pas parlé à Gohan, au grand désespoir d'Eresa, mais il commençait à aller mieux. Il avait toujours son air dur, mais il lui arrivait de sourire aux blagues de Sharpner, signe qu'il allait mieux, ou du moins ça avait l'air. Il avait toujours son air sérieux et mature, mais en compagnie de Sharpner, son côté naïf revenait. Videl et Gohan ne se parlaient toujours pas mais la tempête était passée, ils évitaient de se regarder mais pouvaient se retrouver autour de la même table en compagnie de Sharpner et Eresa. Les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls, une ambiance pesante s'installait entre eux, attendant avec supplice le retour de leurs amis..

Un midi, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent autour de leur table habituelle, parlant des cours, et surtout des prochains examens. Alors que Sharpner suppliait Gohan de l'aider pour ses révisions, Eresa se rappela d'un cours incomplet et le réclama à son amie Videl pour comprendre ce qu'il lui manquait. Videl accepta et prit son porte-documents. Accidentellement des documents tombèrent par terre, Eresa se hâta donc de tout ramasser pour son amie. Parmi ces documents se trouvaient des cours, mais également des flyers, beaucoup de flyers…

"Videl c'est quoi ça ?" s'exclama Eresa, ce qui détourna le regard de Sharpner et de Gohan vers cette dernière. "J'espère que c'est pas ce que je pense…" fit Eresa avec des tremblements dans sa voix. Eresa tenait des flyers avec des lycées en Angleterre, Gohan comprit parfaitement de quoi il en était...

"Je sais que tu te sens mal, mais t'enfuir dans un autre pays, c'est des vrais conneries ! Tu avais l'intention de me l'annoncer quand ?" s'énervait Eresa, très choquée de l'attitude de son amie.

"Oui désolée je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer mais… Après ces examens, j'envisage de continuer à l'étranger. Mais pas pour longtemps, peut-être 6 mois, ou plus…" expliqua la brune qui croisa le regard confus de Gohan. Il semblait choqué et perdu, il ressentit une douleur différente de celle qu'il avait senti auparavant. Il se sentit coupable, le vide dans son cœur se transforma en la perte d'une de ses parties. Soudain une colère s'éveilla dans son cœur, Videl vu son changement de regard et ses poings serrés. Il avait besoin de partir ! Alors qu'il se levait pour se précipiter vers la sortie, Videl l'arrêta à son niveau. La petite brune était debout, face à cette montagne de muscle, attirant le regard de toute la classe sur eux.

"Arrête de me fuir ! Si je fais ça c'est en partie à cause de toi !" explosa Videl ne choisissant pas les meilleurs mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Cette maladresse coûta l'explosion de Gohan qui la défia du regard, en face à face avec une expression noir.

"A CAUSE DE MOI !" hurla le saiyan avec une voix sèche et grave qui glaça le sang de toute la classe, même Videl se figea sur place de peur. "TU ne m'as pas arrêté ce soir là ! TU as nié ce qui s'était passé entre nous ! TU cherches à m'éviter ! TU as joué avec moi ! Et j'ai été stupide de tomber amoureux de TOI !" accusa-t-il avec rage et douleur. Tout était dit et Videl eut mal à chaque mot prononcé par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait peur de lui maintenant et Gohan le comprit sur son visage. Sa colère redescendit d'un seul coup, rendant Gohan embarrassé de ses actes.

"Je suis désolé Videl… Je voulais pas…" essaya-t-il, mais sa conscience lui hurlait de partir. Il prit son sac de cours et couru hors du lycée, laissant une classe choquée et une petite brune immobile au milieu de la salle. Cette fois-ci, même Sharpner n'avait pas eut le courage de lui courir après...

Gohan avait séché une après-midi de cours, sa mère allait le tuer… Mais là n'était pas le pire, il avait hurlé sur Videl devant toute la classe et lui avait fait peur. Il s'était couché sur son canapé après avoir changé ses vêtements d'étudiant pour une tenue plus simple, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon ample. Il restait là, allongé, protégeant ses yeux de la lumière au plafond avec son bras. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et rattraper ses erreurs… Il l'aimait cette fille ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais son comportement de la journée allait précipiter sa décision de partir en Angleterre. Il tourna sa tête vers la table, le couteau était toujours là… Il fixa ses poignets et observait ses cicatrices d'une couleur plus blanche que sa peau. Il se redressa et pris le couteau, le plaçant juste au-dessus de son poignet, sans appuyer.

'Je suis désolée maman, mais je souffre trop, j'ai besoin qu'elle sorte de ma tête…' pensa le jeune homme. Après tout, il pouvait cacher ses bêtises avec des manches longues… Alors qu'il commença à avancer la lame vers sa peau d'une main hésitante, il fut surpris par une personne toquant à la porte.

'Videl !' alerta son cerveau. Il n'avait pas sentit sa présence ? Pourtant il connaissait son ki par cœur ! Il se laissait tellement aller qu'il se faisait surprendre comme un débutant, Piccolo aurait surement honte de lui. Sans bruit, il s'approcha de sa porte et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il perdit tout courage de l'affronter… Il resta là, derrière la porte sans un bruit, espérant qu'elle parte.

"Je sais que tu es là Imbécile ! Je vois ton ombre sous la porte ! Ouvre moi !" ordonna la petite brune de derrière la porte, visiblement en colère.

'Quel crétin !' pensa fort Gohan. Il se résolut à lui ouvrir, lui faisant face pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle avait un regard déterminé en plus de son visage colérique, toujours dans sa tenue de lycéenne.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" demanda Gohan sans la regarder, d'un ton le plus désintéressé possible. Elle s'avança dans son appartement, sans demander la permission et se retourna vers lui. Il referma la porte derrière elle, sentant la tempête arriver et ne voulant alerter tout le voisinage. Une fois fermé, Videl se lança.

"Tu veux qu'on s'explique ? Apparemment je "cherche à t'éviter". Et bien me voilà, seule, face à toi ! Dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur." Videl craquait complètement, son sang-froid avait laissé place à une Videl hystérique.

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai sur le cœur." répondit Gohan sèchement en s'éloignant de la porte d'entrée, passant devant Videl sans un regard, et se plaçant entre le canapé et la table basse.

"Non la seule chose que tu m'as dit c'est en face de toute la classe. J'appelle pas ça parler ! Tu étais plus expressif toute à l'heure. Ça te plait de me faire passer pour la méchante de service ? Moi ça ne me plait pas de me montrer en spectacle !" s'écria Videl, vexée, offensée, blessée dans son honneur.

"Et toi, ça te plait de jouer avec les sentiments des personnes ? Avec combien de mecs tu as joué avant moi ?"

"Tu ne le penses pas j'espère !" menaça Videl, déchirée par ses mots. Non c'est vrai qu'il ne le pensait pas mais ça l'avait 'échappé.

"Tu as été ma première en tout point Videl ! J'ai pas hésité à t'offrir une partie de moi…" il s'arrêta, sentant que sa confession allait trop loin. "Tu sais quoi ? Pars en Angleterre ! Si ça peut t'aider à ne plus voir ma gueule ! De toute façon, notre relation est asymétrique, mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques !" finit par sortir le jeune homme, il avait voulu lui dire tout cela tant de fois…

"Tu te trompes !" s'arrêta Videl, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Mais malgré sa difficulté pour prononcer des mots, elle se força à aller au bout. Elle n'aurait surement pas d'autre moment pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. "Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas, que j'ai joué avec ton cœur, que je n'ai pas conscience de mes erreurs ? Mais je te rappelle que c'était ma première fois à moi aussi ! J'aurais pu te repousser à de multiples moments, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait !" Videl poursuivait, sentant les larmes monter. Gohan ne savait plus quoi dire, il se contentait d'entendre ses hurlements avec douleur. "Je sais ce que tout le monde pense, je pars en Angleterre pour fuir comme une lâche, mais si je fais ça c'est pour toi. Je t'ai blessé avec ma maladresse et je ne sais pas comment réparer mes fautes ! Si je pars, c'est pour t'empêcher de souffrir de ma présence. Moi je ne veux pas partir, rien que m'imaginer vivre un mois sans voir l'homme que j'aime me détruit ! Et savoir que je te fais souffrir me fait pleurer. J'ai jamais su t'expliquer mes sentiments Gohan…" finit Videl, sentant son souffle coupé. Elle se retourna pour ne pas faire face à Gohan, se trouvant ridicule et vulnérable. Elle fixait la porte d'entrée… Était-il temps pour elle de partir avant que ses larmes deviennent des sanglots ?

Gohan la fixait avec ses yeux ronds, elle avait dit : l'homme qu'elle aime ?

"Videl !"

"Quoi ?" demanda la brune sans se retourner avec lui.

"Tu n'as pas le droit…"

"Pas le droit de quoi ?!" s'énerva Videl en se retournant vers lui.

Gohan se rua sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, mais Videl rompu le baiser aussitôt, s'écartant de lui. Elle le regarda, confuse, Gohan regardait le sol complètement dévasté par le rejet de Videl. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé encore une fois ? La jeune femme se reprocha de l'avoir repoussé, elle avait agit sous la défensive. Elle se rapprocha de lui, caressa son cou musclé et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Videl avait les yeux fermés de tendresse, ces lèvres l'avaient tellement manquées. Était-elle entrain de faire une nouvelle bêtise ? Leur baiser devint langoureux, les deux étudiants savourant leur baiser en silence, les yeux clos d'amour. Gohan la serra dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer d'elle. Videl s'agrippa à son débardeur, sentant parfaitement ses muscles sous ce vêtement trop léger.

"Pardonne-moi…" échappa Videl entre deux baisers, collant son corps à celui du jeune homme. Le pantalon ample de Gohan rendait visible son érection au contact de la jeune femme. Elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui ! Comme cette nuit là. Videl ne perdit pas de temps et caressa la bosse à travers le pantalon. Gohan n'attendait que l'autorisation de son amante, il brisa leur baiser et retira hâtivement son débardeur et son pantalon. Gohan se retrouvait en caleçon devant elle, complètement perdu, fou de passion, voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Videl décida de le suivre et se mit dos à lui. Elle se mit à retirer sensuellement ses vêtements, ses chaussures, son haut de lycéenne, son soutien-gorge, son leggings, sa jupe et sa culotte. Laissant couler chaque vêtement au sol contre son corps, Gohan savourait ce spectacle, de ses courbes parfaites, ses fesses musclées, ses jambes fines sans la moindre trace de graisse. Elle détacha ses nattes, laissant tomber ses cheveux le long de son dos, puis la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau face à lui. Elle était totalement nue devant lui, bien que sa conscience lui criait de faire attention, qu'elle risquait d'être blessée. Mais toutes ses réflexions furent interrompu quand Gohan se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres et la souleva contre lui.

"Tu es magnifique…" souffla de contentement le saiyan. Videl pouvait sentir son membre contre son intimité et se rendit compte qu'elle mouillait son caleçon. Gohan déposa doucement sa belle sur son canapé, impatient de la dévorer. Il descendit ses baisers sur son cou et poursuivit sur sa poitrine, léchant et mordillant ses tétons. En même temps, son membre continuait de se frotter à elle, la faisant gémir de plaisir et d'envie, désirant aller plus loin. Il allait plus vite que la dernière fois, il savait où lui faire du bien et ses gémissements étaient comme une douce mélodie nostalgique. Tout à coup, Gohan se rendit compte que son caleçon était mouillé donc il se détacha de ses seins. Il cru qu'il était venu sans s'en rendre compte mais constata que ça venait de Videl. Elle cacha son visage de honte, les joues complètement rouges. Sa réaction amusa Gohan, Videl timide ? Il se croyait dans un rêve… Il embrassa sa poitrine de nouveau, puis descendit sur son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril. Son corps si musclé faisait d'elle une femme si parfaite... Videl le sentit descendre et retira ses mains, le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de son intimité, sa tête arrivant entre ses cuisses.

"Non Gohan, c'est embarrassant…" supplia-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa fleur avec ses mains. Cela n'arrêta pas le jeune homme qui retira ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre l'intimité de Videl. Elle gémit timidement au contact, Gohan embrassait son pubis tandis que son souffle chaud donnait des frissons à la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle respirait lourdement, elle croisa le regard sournois de son amant, puis sentit sa langue l'explorer et la chatouiller.

"Gohan… Naaaan !" tout en gémissant de plaisir. Il savourait son jus si exquis et voyait son amante bouger ses hanches au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Puis il vit son petit clitoris avec curiosité et donna juste un coup de langue pour voir sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il la vit se cambrer violemment, resserrant ses cuisses. Il insista encore un petit peu sur ce point là, la faisant déjà crier.

Il remonta doucement vers elle et la vit complètement à sa merci. Elle haletait bruyamment, ses tétons étaient parfaitement durs, son corps tremblant toujours de plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres à cette vue, ce qui choqua Videl. Elle se rendit enfin compte du changement de comportement de son amant à chaque fois que l'ambiance devenait plus chaude entre eux... Il retira hâtivement son caleçon et l'embrassa avant de la pénétrer sauvagement. Videl était trop sensible après ce qu'il lui avait fait et ne pu retenir sa voix. La pénétration fut facile avec toute la lubrification et Gohan se sentait comme aspiré quand il essaya de sortir. Chaque mouvement de sa part procurait énormément de sensation, tant pour lui que pour elle. Ils gémissaient en canon, mais Gohan voulait aller au plus profond d'elle. Il agrippa ses magnifiques jambes, les posa sur chacune de ses épaules et suréleva le bassin de Videl.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

A peine eut elle finit de poser sa question que Gohan effectua un va-et-vient profond, la faisant hurler de plaisir. Il était arrivé à son objectif mais sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Videl sentait venir l'orgasme, et il risquait d'être violent si Gohan continuait de la toucher aussi profondément. Il continua ses va-et-viens profonds, heureux de voir son amante gémir bruyamment. Il accéléra le rythme au maximum qu'il pouvait supporter, s'agrippant aux hanches de Videl et en gardant les deux jambes contre lui. Il embrassa ses jolies jambes, d'une peau pêche, certes courtes mais parfaites ! Il sentait qu'il était à bout de force, il donna des coups secs et profonds, gémissant à chaque pénétration. Videl le sentait se durcir, touchant là où il fallait, elle se cambra soudainement en arrière, hurlant de plaisir et un jet de cyprine s'échappa de son intimité, humidifiant la zone encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

"Au mon Dieu ! Pas ça !" hurla Videl en ne pouvant retenir le jet.

Gohan ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ni ce qui venait de se passer. Une sorte de jet d'eau venait d'être expulsé par sa partenaire et à ce moment là, il avait senti tout son intérieur se compresser contre sa verge. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'excita encore plus et cette sensation était tellement délicieuse. Il se contenta de donner un dernier coup et se libéra en elle dans un long gémissement. En sentant son intimité remplie d'une vague de chaleur et voyant la jouissance de son amant, un second orgasme traversa Videl. Moins puissant que le précédent mais suffisant pour la faire hurler une autre fois. "Je t'aime !"

A peine eurent-il le temps de retrouver leur respiration que Gohan redescendit les jambes de Videl et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Je t'aime aussi !" répondit le jeune homme, heureux d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche pour la première fois.

"Je suis désolée…" se cacha Videl derrière ses mains.

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Gohan, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

"J'ai mouillé ton canapé."

"Ho ça ! C'est pas grave."

"Si c'est grave, j'ai pas pu me retenir…"

Gohan retira ses mains de son visage et lui répondit avec un sourire éblouissant : "Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, j'ai adoré ça." Sa voix sensuelle et rauque fit frissonner Videl, mais cet effet disparut quand la voix naïve de Gohan réapparut un instant : "Même si j'aimerai beaucoup comprendre ce que c'était !" s'amusa le jeune homme, candidement.

Videl rougit de nouveau à cette réflexion, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Mais ça l'excitait beaucoup. En parlant d'excitation, elle sentait que Gohan était toujours vigoureux en elle, elle se rappela alors leur première fois. Gohan semblait inépuisable !

"Tu veux qu'on continue dans la chambre ?" demanda-t-elle timidement, détournant le regard. Cette invitation était plus que suffisante pour le saiyan, il se leva, brisant la pénétration. Videl lui demanda un peu de mouchoir et une fois nettoyée, Gohan pris la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre. La chambre n'était pas aussi grande et belle que celle de Videl mais cette chambre avait quelque chose qu'elle adorait, l'odeur de Gohan.

Le jeune homme la déposa doucement sur le lit et se remit à l'embrasser. Il voulait être plus doux cette fois-ci, mais pouvait-il vraiment contenir sa folie bestiale ? Videl enroula ses jambes autour de lui, ne voulant pas plus attendre. Il la pénétra une nouvelle fois, doucement, faisant souffler Videl de satisfaction. Il n'accélérait pas, il continuait de bouger lentement pour apprécier cette sensation de soie autour de son membre. Mais Videl était habituée à mieux, elle se sentait frustrée.

"S'il te plait Gohan…" se plaignait-elle, n'osant pas demander les choses clairement.

"Que désires-tu ?" taquina le jeune homme, comprenant parfaitement où était le problème. "Dis le moi."

"Ne joues pas à ça !" s'énerva Videl, ne voulant s'abaisser à ça. Elle tenta une technique de judo pour le retourner, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, mais Gohan la bloqua très facilement et continua le supplice.

"Alors ?" insista le saiyan, content de son coup.

"Plus…" céda la jeune femme, voulant abréger cette torture.

"Plus de quoi ?"

"S'il te plait Gohan ! Je veux que tu me donnes plus !" explosa Videl.

Il n'attendait que ça, il agrippa les belles hanches et recommença ses pénétrations profondes et efficaces. Elle se mit immédiatement à gémir, balançant ses hanches et agrippant les fesses de son amant pour l'obliger à continuer sur sa lancée. Elle n'avait jamais touché ses fesses jusqu'à présent, elles étaient pourtant si fermes, musclées et douces. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… Gohan sentait ses caresses, elle le poussait à être meilleur, il accéléra le rythme et la force de ses coups. Chaque va-et-vient provoquant un bruit de claquement entre les fesses de Videl et les hanches de son amant. Ces bruits obscènes lui mettaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers sa partenaire pour l'obliger à l'embrasser entre deux cris. Il attrapa ensuite ses seins et se mit à les lécher pour plus de plaisir et de sensations.

Il sentait l'éjaculation monter, mais sa partenaire n'était pas satisfaite à ces yeux. Il remonta les fesses de sa partenaire, positionnant ses genoux à côté de sa tête, l'obligeant à tenir cette position plutôt sportive. Il se servait de la souplesse de son amante pour lui donner une vue imprenable sur la pénétration. Cette position permettait également une pénétration profonde et frottait exactement là où Videl adorait. Alors que les mouvements avaient repris, Gohan constata le changement de regard de Videl, un mélange de plaisir et de perversité en fixant le lieu de la pénétration. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts et son intérieur se resserraient de nouveau. Le membre de Gohan grossissait et était plus dur, il allait craquer...

"Oui !" jouissait Videl à répétition, se sentant venir en même temps que lui.

"Videl !" se mit à crier le saiyan, répétant à son tour d'une voix de plus en plus jouissive.

"Gohan !" accompagna le jeune femme, ayant du mal à prononcer son nom entre ses jouissances.

Le saiyan explosa en elle, permettant à Videl d'assister à la scène grâce à la position. Elle pouvait voir son membre convulser à l'intérieur d'elle et les convulsions de plaisir de son amant, à bout d'énergie sexuelle. Il reposa délicatement les fesses de Videl sur son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, toujours nu. Une fois leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque revenus à la normale, Gohan brisa le silence, la gardant le plus près possible de lui.

"Tu veux toujours partir ?" demanda le saiyan, inquiet de la réponse.

"Bien sur que non, crétin."

"Alors c'est parfait pour moi !" répondit le jeune homme dans un soufflement de satisfaction.

"Gohan…" interpella la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Oui ?"

"Je veux tout savoir sur toi… Je ne veux aucun secret entre toi et moi."

Gohan fut surpris par sa demande, mais il lui souri dans un soupire.

"T'as perspicacité me fait peur parfois… Je te dirais tout ! Pas en une soirée, mais je te promet que je vais tout te dire… Je pense que tu es prête à tout entendre, même la vérité sur ce qui t'entoure. Mais en échange, sois ma petite-amie."


End file.
